


Shoal

by Sinistretoile



Category: Archipelago (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Coitus Interruptus, Divorce, Edging, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Masturbation, Sex, Tantric Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Knighton returns from Africa and reunites with a child hood friend that has grown into a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The tails of Lizzie's unzipped jacket flapped wildly behind her as she pedaled the bike. She hit a straight stretch and sat up taller. The bike wobbled. Her knees clamped on the center bar of the bicycle. She let go of the handlebars and spread her arms wide. The coat flapped like wings caught in the wind. Her eyes closed against the grey sunshine, she upturned her face to the sky. For a moment, she flew. Halsey 'Hurricane' threaded through her ear buds. She would have swayed to the beat if it wouldn't have careened the bike into the ditch.  
In fact, she opened her eyes in time to see the delivery truck turn onto the road. She skidded to a stop a bare few feet away from the turning truck, ripping out her ear buds. "Watch out, Lizzie Bean!"  
"Sorry, Charlie!" The driver waved at her, despite his stern frown, to show he was more concerned for her safety than he was upset. The Knighton ladies followed the truck on their bikes. Mother and daughter waved at Lizzie. She waved back then noticed her noodle-headed blonde schoolgirl crush riding in the back of the delivery truck. Her wave faltered and dropped slightly. Yet, he smiled and waved in return. Lizzie returned the wave but turned away quickly and sped off home.  
Her uncle's bike stood propped outside the front door of the cottage. She propped hers across from his and burst through the front door. "Uncle Chris! I'm back from market. Are you home? Uncle Chris?" Lizzie shed her jacket then unwound her scarf. The phone rang as she kicked off her shoes. Breathless, she managed to answer on the third ring. "'Ello?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I've the wrong number."  
Lizzie untied her hair then shook it out and gathered it up again. The phone rang a second time. "Hello."  
"I'm sorry. Shit, I swore I dialed it right this time. I was looking for Chris."  
"Right number, that's my uncle. He isn't back yet apparently."  
"Oh well, this is Edward Knighton. Could you have him give me a ring or stop by the cottage?"  
"I thought that was you in the back of the truck. It's Lizzie. Lizzie Parrish."  
"Oh my god, Lizzie! I didn't even recognize you. How've you been?"  
Lizzie leaned against the kitchen counter. "Good, good, just back from America. You?"  
"Splendid! America, wow. Just back from Africa, myself. Mum wanted to come on holiday to spend time with me. I think she missed me. Cynthia too."  
Lizzie bit back a snarky remark about Cynthia Knighton. This was her brother after all. "Who wouldn't miss you, Edward?" She scrunched her face and groaned inwardly. The door opened and the sound of scuffing boots carried through into the kitchen. "I think that's my uncle now." She laid her hand over the mouth piece. "Uncle Chris!"  
"I'm right here, Lizzie. No need to shout." Chris came around the corner, unwinding his scarf.  
"Oh, there you are, uncle. Edward Knighton's on the line."  
"Back from Africa, eh?" Chris shrugged out of his jacket, dropping hat and scarf on the table.  
"Here he is, Edward. Look me up sometime, yea?" She didn't wait for an answer, handing the phone to her uncle and popping off to other room to start a fire.

Edward and Cynthia ate silently at the outside table. Birds called to one another in the morning quiet. Sunshine filtered through the clouds. He almost regretted not getting fully dressed. The morning chill cut right through his pajama bottoms to his bare ass and bits. Forecast wasn't calling for storms until tomorrow though. The toast crunched loudly when he bit into it, staring off into the white grey of the sun bright clouds.  
"I bet Chloe was happy to see you back."  
"Actually, she wasn't. I mean, she was but we're no longer seeing each other."  
"What?"  
Edward stared down into his juice glass, twisting it back and forth in a half circle. "She broke up with me. While I was away, she got pregnant and married a bloke from uni."  
"I'm so sorry, Edward." He shrugged. No way would he tell her that Chloe had broken up with him that last night before he left for Africa. That would have made his sister insufferable. They both looked up at the cheerful raised voices that wafted through the open kitchen window.  
Patricia led Chris and Lizzie out onto the back patio. "Good morning!" Greetings in the form of cheek kisses were exchanged between Chris and Cynthia. He and Edward shook hands and clapped elbows.  
"Edward, Cynthia, you remember my niece, Elizabeth?"  
Cynthia nodded as she sat back down, but Edward enveloped her in a warm hug. He smelled of linen and sweat and citrus. Lizzie clamped down on the sigh that threatened to escape at the feel of his muscular arms around her. She kept her hands in check as she returned the hug, not rubbing the soft, warm sweater beneath her palms. She did, however, sneak and touch his hair.  
"Join us?"  
"Just me, I'm afraid. Lizzie has plans today, don't you?"  
Lizzie looked down at her feet then back up shyly. "Yes, Uncle Chris. I was going to sketch up by the church."  
Edward washed down his last bite of toast hastily with a mouthful of juice. "Would you like some company?" Cynthia looked from Edward to Lizzie then back to Chris.  
"I'm sure that would be a lovely idea."  
"What do you say, Lizzie?"  
"Sure."  
"Smashing! I'll go get dressed." Edward kissed his mother's cheek then gathered his dishes.  
"Tea, Lizzie?"  
"No thank you, Mrs. Knighton. I had a coffee this morning."  
"Suit yourself." Chris sat down at the table and reached for toast and jam. Lizzie wandered around to the front through the yard to wait.  
Inside, Edward took the stairs two at a time up to the small attic room. He made quick work of changing from sweater and pajamas into regular clothes. He ran a comb through his hair and checked his breath.  
Lizzie had grown up quite a bit since the last holiday he'd seen her. For starters, she'd grown some luscious breasts that had felt wondrous and soft pressed against him when they'd hugged. He thundered down the stairs and out the front door to find her waiting.  
"Ready."  
She turned to him and the wind caught her hair and pulled it loose of her scarf. He felt every one of the eleven months he'd been gone settle in his groin. Her lips glistened in the sunlight and he longed to taste them. Her hair fell loose and blew about her head. She laughed and tried to wrangle it but the wind was having none of it.  
"Here, let me help." He moved up behind her, to act as a wind break and help her gather it. Their fingers brushed together, and he found himself combing his fingers through her hair. Lizzie closed her eyes and pulled her hands away. They both stood like that for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Sorry, band?"  
"Oh, here." She handed him the band that had fallen loose over her shoulder. His fingers lingered on hers a touch longer than necessary. He gathered up her hair and twisted it then wound the hair band around it three times.  
"Good?"  
"Yea." Lizzie tried to maintain composure, but she loved having her hair touched. Anything, playing with it, combing or brushing, pulling, it sang through her nerves. Depending on the type of touch it was dictated her reaction. He noticed her pink blush and reached up to rub his thumb along the rosy flesh just under her cheekbone.  
"I didn't pull too hard, did I? I'm such a prat."  
"No, it's fine." She shook her head. "Shall we?"  
"Right." They stole glances at the other when they weren't looking as they readied both their bikes then cycled off toward the church side-by-side. He pulled ahead and she raced forward. He fell back then overtook her. They continued back and forth until he stood on the pedals. "Race ya!" They sped off, their tires humming on the road, laughing into the wind. Edward's long legs gave him the advantage. He turned into the church courtyard and rolled to a stop.  
"No fair! You cheated!"  
Edward laughed as Lizzie rode up, grinning. "How on Earth did I cheat?"  
"Those legs." She pointed to them as she hopped off the bike. "They are an unfair advantage."  
He looked down at his legs, bowing them out. He smiled. "And how do you suppose I should pedal? With my hands?"  
"That would be a sight! Pedal with your hands, steer with your feet, ass up in that air."  
He raised an eyebrow. "However would I see then?"  
"I haven't a clue but it'd be a nice view for the rest of us."  
Edward started then smiled. She just said he had a nice ass. They propped their bikes along the low wall around the courtyard and strolled through the lush green grass. "America, eh?"  
"Yea, I interned at Microsoft for a year."  
"That's exciting."  
"No, it wasn't really." She laughed. He thought of holding her hand as they walked but he didn't reach for her. They dropped onto the grass out of sight of the church.  
"I didn't know you were an artist."  
"I'm not. I just come out here to enjoy the quiet." She lay back on the grass, her hair fanning out like a strawberry blonde halo. "I can't draw for shit, Edward."  
"That makes two of us." He lay down next to her, angling his head so that they touched.  
"How was Africa?" Edward launched into his experience. His hands gestured wildly in the air above them. Lizzie watched him with sparkling eyes. She laughed genuinely as he acted out story after story from his trip.  
The sun had begun to drop in the sky when he finally wound down. "Surely, you had some excitement in America."  
"A bit, but we'll save that for another day. It's passed noon. They'll be wondering where we're at."  
"Let them wonder. I'm enjoying this time." They fell into a charged silence with him sitting up, watching her with hungry eyes. She'd rolled over onto her belly at some point and looked up him, kicking her feet back and forth. "How long are you on the island?"  
Lizzie cleared her throat and pushed herself to sit up. "A week then I'm off to London to start my new job."  
"I'm in London as well. You should look me up."  
"I'll do that, Edward." He looked into her smiling eyes and leaned closer, bringing his face in for a kiss. She drew in a sharp breath and smacked her hand flat against his chest. "No, Edward, Chloe." He blinked, confused. Lizzie pushed up to her feet and hurried back to the bikes, cursing herself under her breath.  
It took him a moment to figure out what exactly had happened. But when he did, Edward jumped up and hurried after her. "Lizzie. Lizzie, wait! Elizabeth!" She swung her leg over the cross bar and started down the road as Edward made it to the bikes. "Lizzie!"  
She ignored him, her blood and breath thundering in her ears. She'd wanted to kiss him, girlfriend be damned. To taste those thin smiling lips and feel his tongue invade her mouth. To feel those large hands of his move up her rib cage and cup her breasts. To feel his thumbs tease back and forth over her nipples. "Dammit." Well, just because Uncle Chris hung around the Knightons when they were on holiday didn't mean she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a misunderstanding, Edward attempts clear things up with Lizzie.

Edward looked out over the back lawn to the sea beyond, sipping his coffee. He watched the gulls swoop and call in the distance. An animal of some sort rustled through the bushes. He'd gotten up that morning and dressed before breakfast. The cook, an older woman named Celia, had looked at him funny when he'd come down the stairs hours before his mother and sister. Evidently, she'd been told that he wasn't an early riser. He'd then eaten a light and quick meal. Now, his mind moved at rapid speed to figure out how he was going to see Lizzie again.  
He could just pop over for a visit. He was acquainted with her uncle after all. But that might seem obvious, not to mention inconsiderate to his friend. He sighed and raked his hand through his curly hair. "You're up early, poppet."  
Edward looked over his shoulder as his mother stepped out onto the patio. He smiled and turned to her, offering his cheek for her kiss. "I am."  
"This wouldn't have to do with Elizabeth, now would it?"  
He ducked his head. "Possibly."  
His mother nodded knowingly. "You know, she's liked you for some time, son." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him.  
"She has?" His eyes widened. Now, her reaction to their almost kiss confused him even more. "But I don't understand. I tried to kiss her yesterday and she stopped me."  
His mother clucked her tongue. "You haven't seen her in years, Edward. Really?"  
He shrugged then combed his hands through his hair, shaking out the noodley curls. "It felt right in the moment. But-but then she stopped me." He sighed heavily.  
"Darling, did she say anything?" His mother pulled a chair up to the outdoor table and tucked into a breakfast plate Celia had set there of her.  
His mind raced back over the moment. Again, his eyes widened then scrunched. His mouth formed an 'O' and he slapped his forehead. "She said, 'No, Edward, Chloe.' Then she bloody ran off before I could tell her that we aren't together anymore." He sank down into the chair next to his mother. He leaned his face into the palm of his hands.  
"There's your answer, darling. Chris will be by in a bit. You can have him invite her for dinner." Patricia patted her son's upper arm before turning her attention to her breakfast.

Edward hummed to himself as he pedaled through the curves. The flowers he'd picked for Lizzie sat in the basket, wrapped in a wet dishtowel, along with a thermos of homemade chicken soup and biscuits for the both of them wrapped in another dishtowel. Chris had informed the Knightons that his niece was under the weather. Edward had the brilliant idea to take her soup and flowers to brighten her spirits. Truth be told, he felt partially responsible.  
He rolled to a stop at their front. In a moment of vanity, he fluffed his hair in his reflection off a darkened window. He plucked up the flowers, thermos and bundle of biscuits. Loud, guitar-driven music could be heard, though muffled, through the front door. He knocked firmly and waited. No answer and the music continued. At a break in the music, he knocked loud and hard, shaking the door on its hinges.  
"Coming!" Edward plucked at his scarf at his throat and fidgeted with his lapels. He looked up as she came around the corner, visible through the window. "Shiiiiiit." Lizzie turned back around the corner out of sight and looked down at herself, her legs bare. She'd been wearing only a tee shirt. She couldn't leave him waiting. With a sigh, she hurried past the window and hid herself behind the door. "Afternoon, Edward."  
He smiled, making her feel like that twelve year old who shyly watched him from afar. "Afternoon, Lizzie. Your uncle told us that you were under the weather, so I decided to play nurse." He held up the thermos and the flowers. Of course, her lie hadn't worked. It'd brought him to her bloody doorstep.  
"Come on in then. I'll be right back." He stepped in. She closed the door behind him, practically on him, and skittered off to turn the music down. He glimpsed her bare thighs as she darted down the hall. He came around the corner, feeling somewhat like a lech, in that if he hurried he might glimpse them again. The cheeks of her ass peaked out from the hem of her tee shirt. He looked away on his better judgement. "I wasn't expecting company. I'm not dressed."  
"It's quite alright." Really, it's alright. Hi, I'm Edward. I'm a pervert and I'm going to oogle your goodies in your own home behind your back. He scrunched his face and mentally slapped himself in the forehead.  
She laughed and caught him completely off guard. "Are you perving on me, Knighton?" He cleared his throat and looked back at her. She'd crossed the carpet soundlessly and was right in front of him. He backed up a step and into the wall as he attempted to remain a respectful gentleman.  
"I-Um-"  
She pushed up on her toes, bringing her lips close to his. Her breath smelled sweet and fruity with a hint of fermentation. His gaze flicked behind her to the half-empty wine glass on the coffee table and the open book turned page side down on the table. He swallowed. "I've wanted to kiss you since we were twelve." Her parted lips hovered a breath away from his. He met her eyes.  
"You should have said something."  
"Please." She pushed off his chest and left the room. He frantically combed his fingers through his hair, his eyes wide. What the hell was that? She'd run off like a spooked horse the day before when he'd tried to kiss her. But just now, bare beneath her tee shirt with wine-sweetened lips ready for him to kiss and all he'd had to do was reach out. Lizzie emerged from a doorway, wearing the same tee shirt but also wearing jeans now. She gathered her hair up in her hands as she walked toward him then twisted a band around the ponytail.  
Edward watched her bend for the glass, unconsciously licking his lips at the barest peak of the crack of her ass at the waistband of her jeans. She led him into the kitchen. He cleared his throat and attempted conversation to bring his mind out of the gutter. "So, are you feeling better?" He set the thermos on the counter and unbuttoned his jacket. He laid it over the back of a kitchen chair without being invited to stay. "Or were you just avoiding me?"  
Lizzie tugged the cork of the wine bottle loose and refilled her glass. "Both." He unwound his scarf from his throat and draped it over the jacket. "And to answer your question, Edward, you didn't look at me twice when we were younger. Why on Earth would I tell you I wanted to kiss you back then?"  
True, when his family had first met hers, he hadn't been interested in girls. Least of all a pretty, plain little strawberry blonde with glasses who read a great deal and burnt in the sun. He waited for her to take a drink of her wine before he closed the few feet between them and claimed her lips. As a first kiss, it was less than expected, nigh on disappointing. She didn't kiss back and even pushed him away.  
"Edward, no. You have a girlfriend." She ducked under his arm and moved away to the counter, setting her wine glass down before she dropped it. God, she wanted this. All she'd had to do was open her mouth and let him in. She hugged her arms around her chest. She couldn't school her face as she looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to leave and stop tempting her.  
"No, Elizabeth. No, I don't. Chloe chucked me before I went to Africa." He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. "I tried to tell you yesterday, but you ran off before I had a chance." She turned away from him, looking out the picture window in the next room. He stepped up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. His hands moved down her arms to wrap around her waist. He placed a cautious kiss on her exposed neck then another. Lizzie closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side with a sigh. Edward kissed up her neck to her ear. "Will you come to dinner at the house tonight? You and Chris?" He rubbed his thumb against her belly. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent of her skin, nuzzling his nose and lips against the pulse in her neck.  
"Yes..." She twisted her upper body towards him. Edward pulled back, his gaze flitting from her eyes to her lips then back to her eyes. "Kiss me." He didn't need to be told twice. Her lips felt soft and full against his, her tongue wine-soaked, sweet and slightly scratchy. He held her tighter, his heart speeding up as she sighed, melting in his arms. Her body fit perfectly against his. She felt so good. A year without any physical intimacy was worth it. Was worth this. He looked into her eyes, rubbing his thumb on the side of her chin.  
"Say 6?"  
"Six." She smiled up at him. He blinked a second then laughed.  
"Cheeky."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing wrong with a little teasing is there?

Laughter filled the room. The wine flowed in glass after glass. Patricia watched her son and Lizzie go back and forth. Cynthia and Chris sat on the couch together, enjoying the moment despite the storm raging outside the Knightons' cottage. Edward and Lizzie shared stories from Africa and America, one after the other. Their families began to notice that they were more telling each other rather than anyone else in the room.  
Soon, the wine was forgotten. Mother, sister, and uncle were forgotten. The storm that had suddenly overtook the island and effectively trapped Lizzie and Chris at the Knightons' was forgotten. Cynthia excused herself first, having drunk far too much. Patricia showed Chris to the guest room that Celia made up when the storm hit, leaving Edward and Elizabeth alone in the living room.  
"So I'm standing on the copy machine, bent over like an idiot, pulling on this piece of fabric that's gotten pulled into the paper feeder and in walks Mr. Gates."  
"No."  
"Yes! And I'm in the short skirt because we were going clubbing after the meeting. And I'd chosen this barely there pair of knickers, so there's my ass and all up to sunshine."  
Edward licked his lips, picturing just that sight. His cock twitched in the tight jeans. Every one of the eleven months throbbed in his groin. "What did you do?" See, that sounded perfectly casual.  
"Well, I acted like it was perfectly normal. I said hello and yanked the fabric free, brushed the hair from my face and covered my ass like a lady."  
"A lady, indeed."  
"You don't think I'm a lady?"  
Edward sipped his wine, taking the moment to avoid answering the question. "I think you are very much a woman. But no, Lizzie, you are not a typical lady." They realized they'd been left alone. The storm continued to batter the island. "I believe everyone has gone to bed."  
"I believe so." She stood and stretched. Her shirt raised up to expose a line of her abdomen. Edward took the initiative and sat up, pressing his lips to the warm, alabaster skin there. He felt her belly tighten under his lips as she held her breath. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing higher. "Edward?"  
"Lizzie, I told you that Chloe and I aren't together."  
"Yes, but your family and my uncle are asleep upstairs. Is this really the time?" She played with the blonde curls.  
He pressed his face into her stomach, breathing in the scent of her, Ivory soap and vanilla. He moved up onto his knees then tugged on the waistband of her jeans, pulling her down to straddle him. "Perhaps it isn't, but I'd be an idiot if I didn't try." He cupped her ass, holding her against him, letting her feel his growing arousal.  
"Edward." His gaze moved over her face, leaving her eyes to skim along her mouth then back up to her eyes. His gaze dropped to her throat and exposed collarbone. She cupped his face and held it, wrangling his attention. "As much as I want this and believe me I do." They pushed their hips together, spending delicious pressure through each other. She swallowed and licked her lips. "As much as I want this, I can't on your living room floor like we're teenagers sneaking a shag while our parents are home."  
"You're right. Right, I'm an idiot." His hands ran up her back. She felt so warm and soft in his arms. And it'd been so long. So very long. "I'm an idiot." Her thumbs caressed his cheeks. "Oh, bollocks." He grabbed the back of her head and crashed his mouth against hers. She moaned then gave in. His lips drew her in while his tongue explored her mouth. His large hand moved up her back then down to her ass, pulling her against him.  
Despite herself and also maybe in spite of herself, Lizzie rocked her pelvis against the bulge in Edward's jeans. He groaned and it danced down her spine to settle between her legs. He kissed her like he was drowning and she was air. His fingers flexed in her hair, tugging at the ends. This was all happening very fast. Not that she didn't love it, but she needed to stop, to think, to breathe.  
"Edward." She said out the side of her mouth as he kissed her, his hands never stopping. She pulled back and drew in a deep breath. His hand on the back of her head brought her mouth back to his. Damn, the man could kiss. His lean body felt so warm and firm pressed against her. Focus, Lizzie. Focus! "Edward." Out the side of the mouth again. "Edward."  
He broke from her lips, breathing heavily. He ached to be inside her. To have those Edward's be said on breathy moans or screams of pleasure. "Yes?" He nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers, brushing his lips across hers. And again, twice, three times, again.  
"Can we breathe a minute? This is all so-so-so sudden and intense."  
He swallowed, nodding. "I'm sorry." He leaned back against the coffee table and raked both hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I-it's just been a long time since I held a woman, especially one as luscious and sweet as you." He looked down at where their bodies met and longed for them to be joined.  
"Let's just breathe a minute. Alright?" She didn't move from his lap. Lizzie dipped her head and began to softly kiss his neck. His hands rubbed up and down her back in long motions, his eyes closing. She kissed her way up to his ear. "If it's been that long, then why don't we take it slow and savor it?" Because she'd wanted this longer than she cared to admit.  
Edward sighed and nodded. "Right, of course, you're right." He rested his hands on her hips and let her kiss along his jaw and across his lips. He chased after her mouth but she pulled away and placed a finger over his lips and pushed him back.  
"Not so fast." She kissed along his jaw to his other ear then down his neck. He began to rock their hips together. Pressing his pelvic bone against her clit through the denim, he made her gasp.  
"God, you are so sexy." He turned his head to face her and took her mouth, placing a hand on the back of her head to keep her from escaping this time. He reached between them to unbutton her jeans.  
Lizzie's hands flew to stop him. "Edward, no."  
"Lizzie, we're not going to have sex. I just want to touch you. Can I?" He kissed the hollow of her throat, grazing his teeth on her collarbone. "Let me touch you, Lizzie. Please." His thumbs caressed along her stomach at her waistband. She let go of his hands and rested hers on his shoulders. He took that as permission and pushed the zipper down with the back of his hand. His hand felt hot against her mound, but she felt molten in the palm of his hand as he cupped her.  
Edward groaned and pushed off his knees, lowering her onto her back. He laid over her, his mouth devouring her protests with kisses. His kisses brought her into submission, one at time. Her body undulated under his. He twisted his hand around to slip two fingers inside her. She sighed deeply, making Edward positively groan in enjoyment. He glided his fingers in and out, circling in his thumb on her swollen clit. He pressed his throbbing cock against her thigh, thrusting in short slow bursts. He felt her body tense underneath him and stopped.  
"Not yet, Lizzie." He watched her face relax and felt her breath slow and her body relax. He pressed himself against her then began his slow circular rubbing of her clit, teasing it further out, his fingers curling against the top of her. Her body jerked.  
"Edward." He pressed his forehead to hers, memorizing her glittering eyes and the blush in her cheeks, then moved to cover her mouth with his again. She tasted to almost too sweet but he loved it, drew it down into him. Each sound and sigh she made died in his lips. He drew her up that line again, her body bowing and arching as she grew closer and closer. Her body tensed. She was right there! His fingers were magical and skillful, petting her pussy inside and out. But he stopped AGAIN much to her frustration.  
"Not yet, Lizzie."  
She groaned in frustration and the sound shot straight to his cock. "Why not?"  
"I want you to remember the first orgasm I give you for the rest of your life." He tucked his face in her neck and began to kiss just under her jaw. "I want you to remember this and press your thighs together and get wet just thinking about my fingers buried in your cunny." His fingers slid in and out of her again, curling to pet her sweet spot. He thumbed her hard clit.  
"First?"  
"Baby, I'll give you as many as you let me." He propped himself over her with one arm and looked into her eyes. "I LOVE to eat pussy." He withdrew his fingers from her cunt and brought them to his mouth. He sucked them between his lips and licked them clean. Lizzie held her breath then moaned when he slid those long, saliva-wet fingers back inside her. He kissed her deeply, letting her taste the salt and musk of her own pussy on his tongue. She whined into his mouth.  
This time when Edward began his assault, he didn't stop when her body tensed sooner than the last two times. She began to pant, whining with each shock of pleasure that pushed her closer. She waited for him to edge her off again. He didn't stop. He didn't let up. He fucked her with his fingers until she clenched around him and came shaking hard. He kissed the corner of her mouth and withdrew his hand. He left her laying there for a moment with her jeans open, flushed and panting. She couldn't see him, her glazed and fever bright eyes staring up at the stucco ceiling.  
Lizzie heard him grunt and his breath come faster. He laid on his back next to her like they'd laid in the courtyard yesterday, the hand he'd used to finger her stroking his reddish cock. She turned her body to him. His mouth crashed against hers, the rocking motion of his hips moving their joined lips back and forth. His face scrunched up against hers. She started to pull away, but he grabbed the back of her neck.  
"Please." Please, don't go, he meant to say. Don't pull away. Stay here with me. Kiss me, Lizzie. But all Edward could say was 'Please', over and over again. She kissed him hungrily, rolling onto her side and putting more effort into the kiss the more lucid she became. He broke it and buried his face in her neck, pressing his open mouth over her still rapid pulse. He groaned one final time and came in short, hot bursts.  
Edward pulled back and looked into her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers. "Would you like to come up to my room?"  
"Edward, we can't. Our families. This pushed my boundaries enough for one night."  
He acquiesced. "Alright, wait here." He jumped up and left the room. Lizzie sat up and drew her knees up to her chest. Her comfort level with what just happened ranging from being completely fine with it to being mortified beyond belief that they'd done that. He returned a few minutes later in his pajamas, carrying a big, thick quilt and an extra pair of bottoms. He handed her the pajama bottoms. "So you're more comfortable."  
She started to leave the room then changed her mind. He'd just gotten down her pants and made her cum harder than the last three men she'd been with. The fourth, well, he was a maestro with his tongue. She shimmied out of her jeans. Edward drew a breath in. He'd just cum but the sight of her pristine white lace panties pinged through him. Lizzie grinned and bent forward, giving him a show of her ass as she pulled the pajama bottoms up. They hung low on her hips even with the drawstring closed tight.  
Edward moved up behind her. "Are you sure you won't come up to my room?" He kissed her neck, letting her feel his cock growing against her ass.  
"Edward."  
"Right, families upstairs, but you can't fault me for trying." She turned in his arms.  
"I'd be insulted if you didn't." He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his wrapping around her chest. He picked her up just enough so her feet didn't touch the floor and walked backwards with her to the couch.  
Edward broke the kiss and let her go. He draped the quilt over the back of the couch then laid against the back cushions. He patted the cushion in front of him. Lizzie grinned then hopped onto it with him, snuggling against him. He threw the quilt over then both. She turned her head to lay on his arm.  
"Good night, Lizzie."  
"Night, Edward." He kissed her sweetly, holding her chin lightly so he could fully taste her mouth. When he pulled away, neither of them were thinking about sleep anymore, but she rolled away from him. He closed his eyes and laid his arm over her waist. His erection, smashed between them, had begun to soften the closer he got to sleep.  
Lizzie pushed her ass against his softening cock and wiggled, snuggling her upper body into his chest. "Lizzie?"  
"Hush, Edward." His hand cupped her breast, his thumb caressing the underside as she rubbed her ass up and down his lap. "I want to see how long it takes to make you cum this way. Then we're going to sleep because your mum invited Uncle Chris and I on a hike with you lot tomorrow." Edward chuckled low in his throat. Oh, this was going to be a fun holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hike and some outdoor affection

Lizzie leaned back against the cold rock in the shade and turned her face to the sun. Patricia looked from Lizzie's smiling face to Edward's. He watched her with interest, his eyes alight but his face passive as if he were watching something reverent that he hadn't quite decided how to react to. Patricia sipped her tea from the thermos then glanced to Chris, who was apparently choosing to be oblivious. Lizzie opened her eyes and looked to Edward. She smiled and his answering smile shone brighter than the sun.  
"Want to go exploring down by the cove?"  
He laughed. "Exploring? Are we 12 again?"  
"Yea, why not?" She tossed the blanket off her lap and stood. She stretched, her back bowing like a sapling in a strong storm. He got the sudden image of her stretched out like that over a rock in the sunshine, completely naked.  
Edward threw the blanket off and jumped up. "Let's go."  
Cynthia moved over to where her brother had been sitting to soak up the warmth. She leaned her head on her mom's shoulder, smiling slightly as she watched her brother and Lizzie walk off into the sunshine. "What do you make of that, mum?"  
"I think Edward finally opened his eyes."  
"About time one of them did." Chris sipped his tea and glanced from his niece and Edward up to the sky. "Lord knows, Lizzie has carried that torch since she was a teenager."  
"Oh really?" Patricia linked her hands and laid them on the blanket. "Do tell."  
"There's nothing really. She liked Edward when they were younger, but he was busy being a boy and didn't notice her. She'd already gone to America by the time I ran into you last holiday." He chuckled. "She nearly had kittens when I told her."

Lizzie pushed up the hill to the rocky summit. Edward's presence reassured her. She stumbled on an outcropping, and he reached for her. His hands felt warm and big against her ass and thighs. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. We can climb down the other side. If I remember correctly, there's a little crevice that makes a pseudo tidal pool at the bottom."  
"I think you're right." At the top, in the warm sunshine, he turned her around. "I hope I didn't wake you this morning." He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Lizzie wrapped hers around his shoulders, bringing her body against his. "You did. But I'm not complaining." He ducked in and kissed her, his hair falling in their eyes.  
Edward had woken up aroused. In the warmth between the pair of them under the quilt and with her body pressed firmly against his, he'd grown achingly hard. Every time he moved to relieve the friction, he rubbed against her ass which made the problem worse until he'd finally climbed over her to go to the bathroom. When he came out, she'd folded the blanket neatly on the couch and left.  
The memory of that morning brought the same reaction back. Lizzie felt him against her hip. She glanced over her shoulder at the group on the picnic blanket at the bottom of the next hill. "Let's get down into the crevice." He cocked his head to the side. "Come on." She slipped out of his arms and grabbed his hands, pulling him along the greenish brown grass until rock took over. She released his hand to begin her descent. "So now that you're back from Africa, what are you going to do?"  
"I'm not sure. Something completely unglamorous like being an adviser. My grades at uni weren't good enough to be a professor. I don't want to teach anyway. I want to make a difference in another area."  
"What about community outreach?" She looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled. "What?" She dropped to the rock and stepped back for him to come down. He dropped the last foot or so then brushed off his hands.  
"Nothing, you just look lovely." He cupped her jaw and pulled her in for a kiss. Their hands began to roam over then under their coats. The hands went under the shirts to touch bare skin. Their bodies pressed together as best they could with all their layers. The air off the open water chilled them both. But there was heat building between them. His hand splayed against her back but she pushed him against the rock face.  
"Fancy fooling around in the sun?"  
"It's bloody cold, Lizzie."  
She reached her hand into the waistband of his jeans. He sucked in his belly at her touch. She went into the waistband of his boxers and closed her hand around his shaft. "I can keep you warm." She stroked him slowly at the awkward angle, causing his hips to buck. "Positively hot." His own hand turned to slide under the waistband of her jeans and grab her ass. His fingers pushed the silken panties into her cleft.  
"So very hot." His open mouth hovered against hers before he kissed her again, devouring her. She broke from him and pushed him against the rock face one more time. He watched her, eyes widening as she sunk to a crouch and pulled his throbbing cock from his jeans. She tugged them down off his ass to his thighs so the zipper didn't dig into his balls. "Lizzie?" She wrapped her hand around the base of him and kept eye contact with him as she brought him to her lips.  
Edward drew in a sharp breath as his cock disappeared between her lips. He couldn't form complete words, let alone complete sentences, as she moved her mouth up and down his cock. Her tongue licked the underside and the weeping slit at the tip. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked on him.  
"Oh Jes- Oh go- Oh w-" He closed his eyes, breaking eye contact with her and let his head fall against the rock. "Fuck. Lizzie." His hands went to her bound up hair and grabbed the messy, windblown nest. His hips bucked. She choked when he went too deep but didn't pull away. He looked down at her wide-eyed then up at the sky. Her mouth felt exquisite.  
"Edward! Lizzie! There's a storm moving in!"  
Lizzie pulled back with a wet pop, startled by the voice. Her sudden movement caused her foot to slip on the damp stone. She grunted as her ass hit the rock. She tried to catch herself but rolled right into the tide pool with a surprised scream. "Lizzie!" Edward darted forward to help but slipped on the rock and went into the pool after her.  
Cynthia and Chris looked out over the rock ledge. "What are you on about in that frigid water?" Lizzie wiped the cold water from her face, shivering. She turned to Edward as he whipped his hair out of his face, teeth chattering, erection gone. They looked at each other up and down then burst into laughter. "Come on, you two gits! We need to hurry else we'll be caught in the storm."  
Lizzie hefted herself out of the pool then turned around to help Edward, who had already started to climb out. In her turning around, she threw him off balance. His arms pin-wheeled in the air. Lizzie reached out with both hands and grabbed his coat, pulling him. His feet went out from under him and crashed hard on top of her.  
"Lizzie! Are you alright!"  
Her face scrunched in pain. "I'm fine, Uncle Chris!" She looked up into his face, enjoying this stolen moment of intimacy. He smoothed the wet hair from her face, smiling down at her. "I'm fine! I just broke Edward's fall!"  
"Edward! Get off her, you big oaf!"  
He pushed himself up onto his hands. "Are you really alright, Lizzie?"   
"I'm fine." She looked up at him. "I'm gonna have a bruised ass though."  
He leaned in and whispered, making sure Cynthia and Chris didn't hear. "I'll make it better later." He kissed her cheek then clambered up onto the rock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That little attic room...

Patricia looked over the dinner table to her son and daughter. One getting a divorce and one very obviously falling in love. She finished chewing her bite then wiped her mouth. She carefully laid her linen napkin on the table beside her plate.  
"I have something to tell you both." They looked up expectantly from their plates. Edward glanced down as he gathered another bite. Cynthia finished chewing the one she'd just taken. Their mother sipped her wine for strength. They needed to be told. Although neither had been surprised with their father's absence, surely they noticed his lack of phone calls. "Children, your father and I, well..." She looked from one grown child to the other. Patricia let go of the wine glass and laid her hands in her lap. "Children, your father and I are getting a divorce."  
Cynthia dropped her fork on her plate. "Mum?"  
Edward carefully set his wine glass down and deliberately swallowed the mouthful of wine. "What's happened?"  
"Nothing's happened, Edward. Its...well, its been a long time coming. We just-" She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I came to the decision after Cynthia filed hers. If my daughter can have the strength to leave an unhappy marriage, I can too." Cynthia looked down at her lap, tears welling in her eyes. She wanted to shout and rail at her mother. Her father too, but his absence proved that impossible. She wanted to but she couldn't. She'd inspired her mother to change the stagnant unhappiness of her life. "Your father wanted to wait until the divorce was final and he moved to Surrey."  
Edward looked up from his plate. "Are you happy?"  
"Yes, poppet, yes I am." She sipped her wine again then tucked back into her dinner. Edward glanced from his sister to his mother then back.  
Cynthia took a deep breath and let it out then set her own shoulders. "Then that's all that matters, mum." She looked at Edward then followed her mother's example and went back to eating. The trio fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their meal. Celia cleared away their plates then brought in dessert. "You and Elizabeth have gotten cozy over the last few days."  
Edward scraped his teeth on the tines of his fork. He swallowed and tried not to choke. Could she have seen his state of undress yesterday? "We-we have?"  
Patricia smirked behind her wine glass. "Oh, don't be coy, son. I've seen the way you look at her. She's the sun in your sky."  
"Really, mother, that's an over exaggeration. We've only just reconnected days ago."  
"And yet, you two snuggled under a blanket night before last." Edward's head snapped up. "Oh yes, poppet, I saw the two of you cuddled in each other's arm, sleeping quite soundly I might add."  
"Ought to have been if you didn't hear mum in the room."  
"Nothing happened." He dropped his fork on his plate, growing more flustered as he looked from his mother to his sister.  
"We weren't saying anything did."  
"Guilty conscious, little brother?" He huffed and dropped back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's a nice girl, Edward. Smart, funny, driven."  
"Chris told me that she beat out 300 other students for that job in America. And that she'd built her own website from code up, whatever that means, the year we stopped coming to the island on holiday."  
Edward looked at his plate, poking his pudding with the fork thoughtfully. "She is pretty amazing."  
"You should ask her out to dinner once you return to London."  
"That's a splendid idea. We're all leaving tomorrow. You should call her over tonight." Patricia wiped her mouth. "I've had a touch too much wine. I think I'll have a lay down." She pushed away from the table and excused herself.  
Cynthia finished her pudding then drained her wine glass. "Listen Edward, just be because mum and dad and Geoffrey and I didn't get this whole love business right doesn't mean you won't. Mum's right. I've seen the way you look at her. The stars in your sky shine for her." She squeezed his shoulder then excused herself, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
Edward slowly ate the rest of his dessert while Celia cleared the dishes and began to wash them. He drained the last of his wine then pushed away from the table, leaving the last of his pudding uneaten. He cleared his throat and wiped his hands then picked up the receiver and dialed Chris's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Lizzie, it's Edward."  
He could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Hey, Edward, what's up?"  
"I know it's late, but could you come over?"  
"Sure, sure, just let me pull on some pants."  
He laughed but the image of her in just a tee shirt popped into his head. "Pants?"  
"Yes, Eddie. I'm just out of the shower." He swallowed. His cock twitched, picturing her naked, rivulets of water running down her body. She must have heard him swallow. Hell, for all he knew, she could have heard his cock as well. She drew in a deep breath through her nose. "I'm in a shirt, but I hadn't even put knickers on."  
"What about your uncle?"  
"Uncle Chris is already in bed. He's leaving first thing in the morning." He felt the blood rush to his groin. "Does that turn you on, Edward? To know I'm nearly naked and all but alone in this big house."  
He swallowed again and had to draw a deep breath before he trusted his voice. He could hear her breathing, waiting for him to say something. "Don't put your knickers on. And hurry."  
"See you in a few." She was practically breathless when she hung up. Edward raked his fingers through his hair. He paced the great room while Celia finished cleaning the kitchen.  
Edward left the front door cracked as he stood outside in the moonlight, waiting for her. She coasted to a stop right in front of him. He rolled the bike slowly forward until he straddled the front tire. Then he pulled her into a kiss over the handle bars by her jacket. "Come inside?"  
Lizzie looked from his eager mouth to his needful eyes. "Ok." He backed up off the tire. She swung her leg over then propped the bike against the wall. She turned around and into his chest. He cupped the side of her face.  
"I'm so glad I was an idiot."  
"What do you mean?"   
His thumb rubbed over her chin. "Not noticing you. I'm sure had I noticed you before I split with Chloe or even before her, I would have done something to louse it up. But now..." His eyes roamed back and forth over her face, memorizing it in this very moment.  
"Now?"  
"Now, I know what I want. And I'm looking right at her." He wanted to kiss her again, but he knew if they started out here, he'd take her against the wall in view of the street, not to mention the window to his mom's room. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "I want you."  
Lizzie's insides clenched. She had to press her thighs together to dampen the well of desire that spiked through her. "I've waited almost ten years to hear you say that."  
He smiled and let it fall. "Then let's not keep you waiting any longer." She kissed the pad of his thumb before he pulled it away. They crept quietly up the stairs after locking the front door. Celia must have already gone to bed. He closed the door at the bottom of the stairs then led her up to the tiny attic room he'd been given. The dim lamp lent an amber glow to the room. "One thing I want to ask you." She bit her lip and looked up at him. "When we return to London, join me for dinner?"  
"Like a date-date?"  
"Yes, Lizzie, a date-date." His eyes flicked over her face, worried she'd say no for the briefest of moments.  
"Yes, yes of course, Edward."  
His smile broke like the sun through the clouds. He kissed her again and began unbuttoning her coat. She shrugged out of it, pulling the scarf loose and letting it fall on top of the couch. Their tongues twisted and tangled, tasting each other. His hands slipped under her tee and found her soft skin. His thumbs rubbed her rib cage then moved up under her breasts. He broke the kiss and dropped his head to take one of her hardening nipples between his lips. He sucked it through the thin, soft material of the tee shirt. She moaned and closed her eyes.  
"Not too loud, love. You'll have my mum and Cyn up here."  
"Yes, Eddie." He moved to her other breast, sucking the nipple but taking a mouthful of the breast into his mouth with it, his left hand massaging the breast he'd left. He continued until she moaned again, high pitched as she tried to stifle it. He straightened up at the same time she pulled the shirt off cross-body then set to work on the buttons of his, kissing down the center of his chest as she revealed more of it. He grabbed his head with both hands as she kissed her way down his stomach.  
Lizzie knelt in front of him with every intention of finishing what they'd started on their hike yesterday, but Edward had other plans. He tossed his shirt to the floor then made quick work of his boxers and jeans. She looked up at him from her kneeling position and reached for his stiffening cock. He grabbed her hands at the wrists and pulled her up.  
"No, I want to cum inside you."  
"Then you better have a condom."  
"I do." He unbuttoned her jeans then tugged them down her hips. She pushed them down with her feet then stepped out. He backed her up to the bed until the backs of her knees hit and she went down. Her breasts and hair bounced. She took the opportunity to sweep his cock into her mouth. He groaned and bit his knuckle to keep from getting louder, his hips moving of their own accord. She licked and sucked and stroked him fully hard. He pulled her gently away and pushed her back onto the twin bed.  
Edward nestled between her thighs, carefully laying his weight on her. He wrapped his arms under hers and held onto her shoulders from behind. They looked into each other's eyes. He pivoted his hips to run the length of his cock against her slit. Her hips rocked against him. They continued this rubbing teasing, lazily kissing each other until Edward pulled away.  
He reached for his duffel and unzipped one of the pockets. He rifled around in it for a moment then pulled out a square packet. The advantage of teaching safe sex to African teenagers and twenty somethings: extra condoms in nearly everything he owned. "Here, let me." She plucked it from his fingers then tore it open from the serrated edge. Edward sat back on his heels, his throbbing cock bobbing out in front of him. She placed the condom on the tip then slowly rolled the lubricated latex down the length of his shaft. He groaned and flexed his hands in the sheets as she drew out the process, stroking him to smooth it out. He thrust his cock into the circle of her hand.  
Edward rolled onto his back and urged her to straddle his lap. He laid his hands on her thighs then slid them up to her hips when she did. Lizzie sat up and undulated her hips, sliding her wet slit along his length. She grabbed and squeezed the end of his dick every time it emerged. He closed his eyes and groaned, covering his face with one large hand. The head darkened to a purple the longer she teased her wet cunt along him. He opened his eyes and looked for her, slightly dazed when he felt the bed move as she lifted up onto one of her knees.  
He reached down and held his cock straight for her to slide down. Lizzie whimpered as she took him deeper, slowly. When his balls rested against her ass, he drew his knees up, his feet spread wide. He looked up at her in something close to awe. It'd been almost a year since he'd been with a woman and god, THIS woman felt like Heaven. He slid his hands up her sides to cup her breasts. He just wanted to touch her. And she let him then she began to move.  
Lizzie rocked her hips, creating friction between them, her walls sliding against the length of him, forward and back. She thought she felt every vein and ridge of him pushing against her slick walls. His hands smoothed down her arms then dropped to rest on her thighs. He sighed deeply, watching her face. The way she flushed such a pretty pink on her cheeks and it traveled down her breasts. Her rosy nipples darkened. He licked his lips, wanting to taste them. This time without the barrier of the tee shirt, but then he'd have to move and this felt too good to move. He pressed his thumb against her clit and her body jerked. The movement made him groan. He held onto her hips and braced his feet on the bed then thrust upward. She moaned, covering her mouth the louder it got. They moved together, a slow rhythm that build and swelled.  
Edward sat up and wrapped his arms under hers, holding onto her shoulders. His open mouth pressed to her sternum. His short thrusts met her rolling hips. He was the luckiest man in the universe to have found Elizabeth. She fit him so snuggly. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder to muffled her cries. With a grunt, he clamped down on her then rolled her over onto her back. He kept his arms under her and held on to her shoulders, thrusting slow and deep. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, digging her heels into the lean muscle.  
"Oh god, Edward." She strained to be quiet.  
"Yes, Lizzie." He kissed her, his face scrunching as wave after silken wave of pleasure slid through them both. She licked at his lips, panting. He captured her gaze and held it. His hips pulled back and thrust forward, deep and hard. He grinned as it writ itself on her face. Her mouth opened wider, her eyes scrunched closed. He wanted her to remember this. No matter how many times they would be together after this, he wanted her to remember tonight.  
Her back arched as he found the angle that made her world go white. He clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling her deep-throated moans. He held her like this as he rode out her orgasm with deep, hard thrusts. He brushed the hair from her face to see her glittering eyes. "Are you alright?"  
"Splendid. Positively smashing, Eddie." She panted and licked her lips.  
"Wonderful." He pushed up onto his hands, propping himself over her. He looked down between them, watching his cock disappear into her swollen cunt. His arms shook with the effort to control himself. He closed his eyes then kissed her sternum, trailing kisses up either breast then back to center. He sat back on his knees then spread hers wide, pushing them to her chest. He could feel his own release spiraling tighter in his balls. She grabbed the pillow and brought it to her face, screaming into it as he snapped his hips quick and hard against her.  
"Ah god, Lizzie." He squeezed his eyes closed and let his head fall back. He pumped his hips once, twice, three times as he came in pulsing bursts. He withdrew and tossed the spent condom into the trash before drawing her body into his. She wrapped her leg around his thigh and snuggled into him.

Cynthia looked up from the paper and her chewing slowed. Edward pushed Lizzie against the wall across from the foot of the stairs. They both grinned at each other before he kissed her, long and deep. She whimpered, melting against him before he finally pulled away. He tugged at the errant strand of honey blonde hair tickling her cheek.  
"Call me when you land. I want to know you made it safe."  
"Of course, Eddie." His sister looked from the pair as her mother slowly turned to see what she was gawking at. He kissed her again, drawing her forward even as he pulled away.  
"I'll call you as soon as I get to London."  
"I'll be waiting." She stole another kiss then another then he kissed her, pinning her hands to the wall. "Now, that's not fair."  
He grinned. "I'll make it up to you later." He kissed her one more time before he pushed off the wall and let her up. They held hands as he walked her out front to her bike. He kissed her one more time. "I can't wait to see you tonight."  
Lizzie blushed, tucking the stray hair behind her ear. "Easy, Edward, it's just me."  
"Exactly." He held her chin and kissed her slow, deep and lingering. "It's you." He watched her pedal up the path and disappear into the trees before he went back inside.  
Cynthia looked up from the paper again. "I didn't hear Lizzie come in this morning." Edward helped himself to some toast as he sat down, pouring juice from the carton and not a carafe this morning. He bit into the toast and smiled. He finished the slice in silence as his sister and mother had an argument via facial expressions as to who would prod him.  
Edward stood and brushed off his crumbs. "I'll call you when I get to London, mum. I've got to hurry. Lizzie and I have a date tonight." He kissed her cheek as he left the room to hurry and pack. For the first time, Edward Knighton knew what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that Edward not knowing what he wanted out of life was a character flaw that I didn't like. So this is my reconciliation of that feeling.


End file.
